Searching
by xiatien
Summary: Tony was sent to protect a foreign princess who is looking for her father, who happens to be leeroy jethro Gibbs, a series of crazy mishaps and danger awaits them
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here is a new story, haven't decided yet if this is going to be one shot or multi chapters so just let me know what you think and if I should continue by reviewing of course…

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS…

In another part of the world…

Standing on a high area, waiting for the target, he could clearly see her walking around her room. Walking back and forth and seemingly agitated, he smiled for it is a rare scene that she had been this distraught. Waiting for a call, a sign from his employer if he should continue with his mission he waits…

NCIS…

Tony, had been looking at McGee, he had been bored so he decided to go to his favorite past time. That is to annoy McGee; he had bought a box of rubber bands from storage. As he smiles evilly at "Elf Lord".

Gibbs was asked by the new NCIS director Jenny Shepard up in her office, she had been briefing him into a new mission. Protection detail, Gibbs hated protection detail, but it seems that Director Sheppard and SecNav that he and his team is needed. Preparing for the worst, he walks out of the office. His dislike can be felt by anyone, everyone had steered cleared out of his path as he goes to brief his team on the new mission…

Castle of Avalon,

Princess Illyanna of Avalon had been pacing back and forth now, she is infuriated. How dare they make decisions for her. She refuses to marry the guy her grandfather chose for her. She refuses to go with the wedding arrangement. She begun to form a plan, she is going to look for her father last time she heard he was in America…

Receiving the call, he had been ordered not to push thru they would just have to wait for the perfect time. He sneers at the thought of seeing her again…

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

Ok so here is the first chapter, tell me what you think and if I should continue

Thanks for reading=)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok heck with the reviews just kidding, thanks to fart fart LOL, (Nice name) for the review so I would continue still hoping for more reviews though…

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS, but I do own a replica of Bert…=)

Receiving the call, he had been ordered not to push thru they would just have to wait for the perfect time. He sneers at the thought of seeing her again…

Looking and checking if the coast is clear, Illyanna quickly made her way to the servants area. Checking her appearance in a nearby mirror, she almost did not recognize herself. It is absolutely perfect, earlier that day she snuck in the laundry room and took one of the servant's uniforms. She is going through with her plan, to find her father and leave this place. Walking swiftly and quietly she had acted like she was one of the servants on the way out being sent on an errand. Heart pumping, pulse racing when she spotted one of her bodyguards she quickly bowed her head down and walk like any person would. Luckily they did not recognize her, as she step out of the castle grounds she breathe a sigh of relief. She is out, she is free finally she had eluded her soon to be husband and her ever controlling grandfather. There is only one problem left… how can she leave the country without anyone noticing…

Navy yard… Squad room

Agent Leeroy Jethro Gibbs is pissed, they had been assigned on a protection detail of a foreign royalty. If there is one thing Agent Gibbs hated more, is to baby-sit over zealous, spoiled, and undisciplined people. Contemplating if it is legal or is allowed for him as protection detail to give them head slaps to keep them on the line. He glowered at the thought…

Agent Anthony Dinozzo is occupied at the moment, he had been entertaining himself with his favorite past time "Annoy probie". Earlier that day he had started a rubber band war, now while waiting for McGee he had put crazy glue on his keyboard. Chuckling he thought that this would be fun. Then a familiar pain in the back of his head as Gibbs give him one of his infamous head slaps.

"What did I tell you Dinozzo?"

"Boss! The skin might not grow back?"

"Where is McGee and Agent Todd?"

"Probie is in the men's room; Kate is on coffee run boss"

Just as he finish his explanation, Kate arrived with there coffee, Gibbs took one of the coffee's and gave one long drink. He felt better, McGee had return as well.

"Ok, gear up"

"Boss… dead marine?" Tony asked as he grabs his gear

"Nope, protection detail"

"Huh?, who are we protecting Gibbs?" Kate ask him

"Foreign royalty"

Kate, Tony, McGee gawked at him at his answer.

"Boss, but this isn't our jurisdiction"

A hard slap at the back of his head was the answer

"d'yah think Dinozzo?"

"Shutting up now Boss"

As they made there way towards the elevator, Kate had commented under her breathe

"This is going to be a long day"…

Watching her at a safe distance, he waits… he had been ordered not to continue with his main mission. But to just watch her and keep tabs on her, his boss told him not to hurt her just to retrieve her. For she is an asset and they just waiting for the opportune time to act, she had ditched all her protection detail and had been going off on her own. This definitely would make his life easier…

Having discarded the servant's uniform, and changing into cargo pants and tank top and a jacket. Slinging off her backpack on her shoulder, she look like one of those people. Blending in with the crowd she made her way into the flight counter, she had purchase a ticket and showed her traveling documents, she had asked a favor from a friend of hers to make falsified documents. She had been cleared at customs and waiting for a flight towards where her father is, she had smiled with the thought as the information board had given the boarding sign…

The whole castle is in total chaos, the princess is missing, they had looked everywhere but she had totally disappeared. The king is furious, ordering everyone to trace her whereabouts. He fears that he might be too late to save her…

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

Ok thank you for reading,

I don't know where the story is going to go but feel free to comment and suggest but I am warning you now I've been known to write crazy and twisted plots so bear with me…

Thanks

xiatien


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS…

She had been starring at the window, having read the in fight magazine and had browse thru the scarce in flight entertainment she had grown bored. Instead she had been thinking of what would happen if she had come face to face with her father. She is not hoping for a tearful reunion, for she hardly think that her father knows that she existed.

Her mother on her death bed had confessed the truth; she had long suspected that her father the one she had grown up with is not really her father. For often times he is cold and uncaring most of the time he calls for her if he has something he had wanted her to do. When she was a kid she uses to do everything in order to gain his approval but as hard as she tried she just couldn't win his heart. She had been the most favored one, unlike her older brother and her younger sister. Favored yes, by her grandfather if he wishes something she immediately do everything her grandfather wishes not until now. For she refuses to be tied down and never had the chance to ever see her father, favored by both men but favored as a pawn in a game they are both playing.

So many secrets, so many lies, it revolves around her. She had led a double life and she had grown tired of it. All she wanted is to meet her father, spend as much time with him and to disappear where no one can ever reach her, to tell her what to do and how to act and be the favored one. A bird that has been kept on a golden cage, a frivolous though she has as she was growing up she had wanted to fall in love with someone. Someone strong, dependable, but with a sense of humor and sarcasm, weird as it may sound yes sarcasm for she loves wit.

A man who can hold his own and not be afraid of her Grandfather and her step-father, the flight continues as she closes her eyes and surrenders to dreams.

Dreams of a figure of her father, dreams of a man she will fall in love with someone tall, dark, with green eyes…

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS

I know its short bear with me I'm currently updating another story and posting a new one entitled jealousy another tiva tale the same as my other story dreams look it up if you like thanks for reading and don't forget to review…


	4. Chapter 4

A new chapter, btw I apologize, I was suppose to update but I got upset so here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS… yet… LOL

Dreams of a figure of her father, dreams of a man she will fall in love with someone tall, dark, with green eyes…

An announcement that the plane is about to land woke her up, stretching she asked the stewardess for some water. The plane had started it's descend, at the same time with her stomach. She had never felt this tense and nervous before, even facing a room full of people and meeting foreign diplomats. Meeting known figures all over the world, powerful men she had met them all and they had bowed down to her. But nothing had prepared her for this meeting. She had practice what she is going to say to him yet to no avail she is still not prepared. A part of her wanted to run for she doesn't know what his reaction is going to be, or if he would ever believe her.

She had hired an investigator and had read his dossiers; he had been a decorated marine. Now working at NCIS as an investigator, under Director Sheppard the great thing about this is she knows Director Sheppard. They had worked together in Cairo before on a mission. But Jenny doesn't know that she is in line to the throne or that she is a foreign royalty. Also, Jenny knows her as Ziva David daughter of the Director of MOSSAD Eli David. Jenny doesn't know that before her mother and Eli David had wed; her mother was seeing a US marine. They had a relationship and thus she was born, but before her mother had a chance to tell her father about her pregnancy she was arrange to be wed to Eli.

Eli David had known her mother is pregnant when he married her. At first her mother thought that Eli love her so that is the reason he had married her. But she was wrong, for the reason Eli married her is for the power and authority she held. Eli accepted her child, hopeful that Eli had grown to love the child, but yet again she was wrong. Eli favored Ziva because she is an heir, so he trained her, every summer unknown to her people she was trained in MOSSAD. She goes off to missions, at the pretence that she is going off with her royal duties. In Avalon she is known as Princess Illyanna but in MOSSAD she is known as Ziva David a trained assassin, loyal to the director and a force to be reckoned with.

Leading a double life, her other identity is a best kept secret. She had an older brother his name is Ari, he is haft Arab haft Israeli. They both had been close, Ari understands her and had been protecting her but this had change when his mother had been killed. He had grown distant. Eli had assigned her as his control officer, feeling guilty at what she was about to do. She had called Jenny on the pretence that she is going to NCIS on an official visit. But her other reason is she is there to meet her father.

She had planned it so that when she meets him, he would not be suspicious. Illyanna hears that Ari had killed one of her Dad's agents. So she knows she is not going to receive the warm welcome she is hoping for. But her priority is to see her father and to meet him personally and not to raise Eli's suspicion, for she knows Eli would do absolutely everything to keep them apart.

Walking out of the airport, and hailing a cab her journey continues. Taking a deep breathe as the cab stops in front of the navy yard.

Whispering under her breath "here goes nothing"

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Confusing isn't it, don't worry explanations and confrontations on the next chapter

Thanks for reading,

xiatien


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own NCIS…

Walking out of the airport, and hailing a cab her journey continues. Taking a deep breathe as the cab stops in front of the navy yard.

Whispering under her breath "here goes nothing"

Ziva step out of the elevator, looking around the unfamiliar surroundings. Swallowing her nervousness she is about to meet her father…

Tony had been daydreaming about Kate, slowly stripping her in his mind then suddenly,

"Are you having phone sex?'

"No, I was playing charades"

Tony was surprise by her sudden appearance, but he had quickly recovered he had made an excuse. Looking at his visitor, he saw a beautiful and attractive woman in front of him wearing a cargo pants and a jacket. From the looks of her she is not from this country,

"Who are you?" he asked

"Ziva David, MOSSAD

"You're Israeli?' he asked stupidly mentally Gibb slapping himself of course MOSSAD is Israeli.

"Very good, the way you made the connection MOSSAD Israeli"

After that he begun questioning her, and she teases him, she was a little bit disappointed for her father is not there. She was hoping that he was the first one she sees. But she had other ways to entertain herself for the time being. Special Agent Tony Dinozzo she is going to have fun…

While waiting for her father to arrive, Ziva had been telling Tony about his life she could tell that he was surprise on how much she knows little did he know that she had profiled them a month a go for Ari. Thinking about Ari she is worried, for what will happen to Ari and to her father if he find out Ari is her brother…

"And how would you know that?" Tony had ask

Suddenly, came a man with silver gray hair, piercing blue eyes walking behind Jenny. She had been shock, but quickly recovered choosing to go to Jenny instead, kissing both of her cheeks and greeting her. She had then asked Jenny about the attack on the suicide bombers. Jenny told her about the mission it had been a success. Walking towards Gibbs desk, she had allowed herself to calm down…

"Agent Gibbs, Ziva David MOSSAD" jenny had introduced her, she schooled her features to be expressionless.

"Ziva" as she reach out her hand to shake his hand

"Director Shepard has spoken often of you" she had said in a way of an explanation, his only reply was a nod.

"We work anti terrorist ops" Jenny continues "you saw one in MTAC"

"That was yours?" he asked

"I only acquired the intel" then gave him a smile

Ziva wanted to say more but her cell phone rings,

She excuse herself, it was Ari he was asking her if she has the money and his passport ready. She said yes, and warns him about Gibbs and NCIS, letting her emotions out she had told Ari to be careful and that she doesn't want to loose him. He assures her that they are going to meet in Paris soon then hangs up.

Taking a calming breathe, as she goes back to talk to her father this is going to be a long day she knows it. And she had yet to think about on how she was going to tell Gibbs that she is his daughter…

Walking back into the bullpen she goes and talks to him…

NCIS ncis NCIS

Okay I know its short and boring but I'd make it up to you I promise btw if your interested I've posted a new story a one shot and its major TIVA so hope you like it

Please tell me what you think, oh and the next chapter Tony follows Ziva and the confrontation between Ari and Gibbs finds out the truth…

Thanks for reading

xiatien


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter, sorry for not updating sooner still have a lot work to be done…

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS…

Taking a calming breathe, as she goes back to talk to her father this is going to be a long day she knows it. And she had yet to think about on how she was going to tell Gibbs that she is his daughter…

Walking back into the bullpen she goes and talks to him…

"Ms David Whose head get cut off if Ari is a mole?"

She wince when he called her name, she had never did like being called "David" ever since the time she had found out that she wasn't Eli's child. The name bears a lot of pain and misery that she had wanted to let go for such a long time…

"Mine I guess since I was his control officer"

"They breed young control officers in MOSSAD"

"They have to, the good ones died at your age" she looks at him she doesn't know why but she is itching for a fight. She had wanted to know what would make him tick. She had wanted to know what reactions she can get out of him. To know him before she lets him know who she is…

Then her father "Agent Gibbs" points out that her brother Ari had no way of knowing that he could track down the missile.

She smiled at this, she then reckons that Gibbs underestimates Ari's faith in Gibbs and Ari had stayed on his phone long enough for an NSA satellite to GPS the encrypted phone.

They had argued over whether Ari had turned whether he had killed Agent lee.

Jenny had taken Ziva's side by stating that MOSSAD needs proof.

Then Gibbs had pointed out the MOSSAD error in Norway.

She knows that she had lost the argument but she can't help but be mule headed, she refuses to back down even from her father. But she must admit her father is a force to be reckoned with. She was used to being in control and in command, people being afraid of her one for being a leader another for being a killer and a MOSSAD officer. And her father had gained her respect towards him.

Jenny was watching on the sidelines as she watched her friend and her old partner argue. This had been the first time she had seen anyone go against Gibbs. Lesser men had been known to be intimidated by Gibbs stare, let alone be in a full on head collision with him.

But Jenny also knows this had been the first time someone argued with Ziva. Most of the time people are afraid of her. She had the reputation in MOSSAD and her reputation precedes her. Some of them had live enough to tell and those who had been foolish enough was killed off. She is not as UN feeling as people may think, but she was trained to be precise and she has a mission. A mission that was engraved into her mind…\

Jenny then had decided to step in before they decide to kill each other…

"Ziva to assure your Deputy Director that MOSSAD would get proof before acting"

Ziva then agrees, and left at that…

After Ziva left, Gibbs then instructed Dinozzo to follow Ziva,

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Sorry I know its lame but I'm busy and I have wanted to post don't worry id make it up to you…

(A/N) Kate is not killed by Ari here some other agent ends up dying LOL hope u don't mind thanks for reading…


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I know that there is no excuse for not updating sooner. But to make it up to you I've decided to update all my stories so hope you like it…

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…

Jenny then had decided to step in before they decide to kill each other…

"Ziva to assure your Deputy Director that MOSSAD would get proof before acting"

Ziva then agrees, and left at that…

After Ziva left, Gibbs then instructed Dinozzo to follow Ziva,

A little bit disappointed after meeting her father, for she was hoping that somehow that he would recognize her. But obviously he didn't but she has decided that she must give him time for he did not know who she is.

She steps out of the cab and paid the driver, she entered the hotel; she had made reservations before. She knows that they are looking for her at the moment but she knows that Ari had somehow found a way to buy her some time before they decided to drag her kicking and screaming.

On her way to her room she had seen an indoor pool. Quickly changing into her swimwear she decided to vent her frustrations in the swimming pool. She contacted Ari so that he could send someone to take the money and his passport.

Her thoughts racing with each stroke, kicking her legs to get more speed she continues to swim laps. She hadn't notice the time but the one she had waiting for had come. They give each other a signal and she went out of the pool.

She goes out to get coffee; on her the way inside she had saw Dinozzo. She gave him the coffee and told him is not a bribe. She also told him that she knew that she had known that he had been following him for quite sometime now.

That night as she goes to sleep; she quickly formed a plan in "hitting two swords with one stone" or is it bird? Either way she has a plan to save Ari and to be with her father.

The next day she had come to NCIS to look for her father. But she only found Tony so she waits for him all the while she had been bored and annoyed. The Gibbs had called for her since she has a call from MTAC. It seems that her Father has found her which does not bode well for her.

Breathing deeply as Tony continues to taunts her, as she went inside MTAC. A looming figure of her father up on the screen stares at her. He spoke to her in rapid Hebrew about the consequences of her actions. And then he gives her the worst condemnation of all she was ordered to kill Ari.

Not revealing any emotion she just went out of MTAC, this is her worst fear. The fear of killing someone close to her and her brother at that. For the first time in her life she longs to run away but she knew that is did not obey then she might as well be sentencing her Tali her death.

She climbs down as he mind is in total chaos. For a moment a wild look came in her eyes what is she going to do.

As she reaches the bullpen she saw Agent Todd waiting for her. She informs her that Agent Gibbs has been waiting for her at the Lab. They walk silently Ziva lose in her thoughts and Agent Todd looking at her with curiosity.

They reach the lab and they interrogate her she answer their questions truthfully. Then Ziva mentioned about Gibbs past. And he asked everyone to leave them alone. ZIva apologized about Gibbs's family. For in truth she had felt pain that she never met her sister. And she longs to put a bullet in between the eyes of the one responsible for it. But Gibbs had beaten her to it. Ziva thought that the conversation between her and Eli was hard. But the one Gibbs her father was asking was a lot harder.

She was given a chance to decide and she asked herself what would she do?

A/N

Short a little bit drab but it will be better,

Thanks for reading

Xiatien


End file.
